Not who i see
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: AU TIME! Mulan au! Meteora goes male and full mewman to help win the war, but a dark twist takes her from helping, to hurting...
1. 1

**_Hello! This chapter may feel rushed or even bland. Probably because i wasn't inspired while writing it. That's also why it's reaaalllyyy fuckin short_**

Heinous. A name she didn't like, but a name she was settled with. She called herself something different, but no one called her that. Her mother kept her home, telling her to do her chores. Yes, she was happy with the time she got alone with the animals she took care of. The pig-goats and the warnicorn were her best friends.

Even with the news of the war going on, she felt like she should just stay home and do as she was told. Until she was told to go get prettied up to go out. But as always, she did as she was told to do. The girl's hair being tied up so it'd cover her horns, her red hands being covered with gloves, her fangs were no longer the main thing you'd see when she smiled, instead it'd be the bright red lipstick that was put on.

As for dresses? She grabbed her favorite one. The one she wore to do get chores. After being told it wasn't the right one, she growled and grabbed one of the fancier ones.

The woman nodded and let her go change. She was to be wed to let Olga's women join the war. She was to marry the prince and become his princess.

But that never happened.

At the ceremony, she fled. Running off as far as her legs could carry her. She was not ready to keep her monster side hidden that long. She wasn't going to help the Mewmans win like this, but she had another idea...

The war was between Mewmans and monsters. Maybe she could get into it more... directly.


	2. 2

The girl took off her gloves, showing the red skin and claws. Those strange hands ripping her hair from the bun it was in. She grabbed a handful of her hair and sliced it off with her claw, knowing full well that the current queen would never let a woman fight for her. Even if Olga did get the girl to be married. Besides, why would she want to be married?! This was insane! No one asked for her input!

It didn't matter. The girl ripped her fancy dress off, exposing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She always wore that under anything. It just felt right. She decided she'd go home to get the armor Olga keeps for her other girls once the sun sets. She didn't want to be caught. As for right now, the girl wiped the make-up off her face, splashing a bit of water from a neaby warnicorn troth onto her cheeks. Finally allowing those clovers to show on her face.

The girl didn't really have much of a name anymore. No more Heinous. Nothing to call herself. She had to think about that...As the sun went down, she started to walk back to the place she called home before. It was no longer a home thanks to that woman's actions. She watched as the lights turned off, climbing into her window and grabbing a bag. Stuffing clothes into it that won't show off her figure and that weren't girly. Clothes that would hide her monster side too. She also took something to sleep on. She then went and grabbed the armor in the front of the building. Sure, it had a skirt on it, but she could rip that off. As soon as she had all that, the girl went to the warnicorn. Petting her nose and giving a small smile.

**"We're leaving Buttercup. Come on"**

She mounted the creature and rode off. The one thing she had in mind was to show up to the boot camp and train with the other knights, not having any idea how to fight. She ended up falling asleep, Buttercup taking her to where she wanted to go.

By morning, she was just a mile away from the camp. She had ripped the metal skirt from the armor, binded her chest with bandages (even though she knows it's not safe to do that), and successfully hid her monster features while making herself look like a boy. Now she just had to think of a name. She looked to Buttercup and shrugged.

**"David? What about Chris? Ughh...How about... Screw it, I'll figure it out. We're going in"**

She lead the warnicorn to the other equines, letting her make a few friends. Unlike the warriors, it seems all the warnicorns were girls. Probably because the females are more focused and dependable...She walked in and after noticing her feminine walk she quickly tried to fix that. Feet next to each other. Not in front of one another.

That's when she bumped into someone. That someone being almost as scrawny and weak looking as she was. He had dark skin and blonde hair. He gave a simple wave, seeming to be nervous about this. Just as nervous as she was...

The two kinda just made a silent bond in that second. Her first friend that wasn't an animal. Finally! Too bad she had to assume a fake identity to stay his friend...Wonder what his name is...

As everyone got in line to give their summons, the girl stopped dead in her tracks, not having one. Shaking her head as she backed away, but she was then shoved into line. Her binding almost coming undone with the shove. She'd have to be more careful with it...

Once she was up, she saw someone who had tanned skin and brown hair, his eyes matching the color of his hair. A red shirt with a few badges and a tiny mole under his right eye.

**"Where's your summons?"**

**"I didn't get one. I uh...I volunteered?"**

He gave a smile. Patting her shoulder and nodding. It seems he liked that answer. Things were already going so well!!

**"I was a volunteer myself. Anway. What's your name?"**

**"Micha****. I'm Olga's son"**

**"Olga? Thought she refused to take care of boys"**

**"Well, she didn't really have anywhere to dump me-"**

That was quick. On the spot thinking must be her strong suit. She gave a slight smile, but not enough to show those sharp teeth. Being told to move along kept her happy. She was accepted! nothing could go wrong!

When everyone lined up, they were told training would start tomorrow. Good. So now she had time to set up her own little camp and, oh! They were all given tents. They get to choose where they set up!

Most everyone stayed together, wanting to be close and ready to defend themselves. The girl went and set up under a tree, away from everyone else. A little privacy would be nice. Especially when she had time to just relax. She tied Buttercup to the tree so that she felt safer. Having her friend so close made her feel better.

After getting the tent set up, she threw her bag inside and dumped it out, grabbing the sleeping mat she had gotten from her closet. Laying that out and plopping herself down on it. She unwrapped the bandages to make sure she was ok, and to her surprise, nothing was hurt. She laid back, using some clothes as a pillow. Her hands behind her head and a small smirk on her face. This was going to be perfect. Nothing was going to happen! She'd be a hero. She'd be known as Micha. Everything was going her way.

As long as she could get through training, then she'd be able to get through this without her real self being shown. Her feminine self, or her monster self.

By now the sun was going down. She had told Buttercup to wake her at sunrise. She was a dependable horse, and would gladly do so, as long as she got treats for it.

With that, 'Micha' fell asleep. Her monster features showing and her chest exposed to any wandering eyes. Hopefully there were none...


	3. 3

**_Yall ready for me to butcher Mulan so much you'll hate me? No? Too bad. Copying parts of movies is bad, but it's what i do-_**

Micha was woken up by something pulling her blanket off of her. She tried to grab it back, but ended up getting pulled to an upright position. Huh. Oh! Training! Sunrise! She pet Buttercup, promising to give her treats later. She binded her chest once again, put on a shirt and pants, and then ran to the main part of the camp. Along the way, she hid her monster side. The horns being covered by her hair, her tail staying in her pants, and the red skin going away and turning pale.

As she showed up to the center, she realized there were already some people there! Like the friend she made yesterday!! She went over to say hi, but he, well she, was found out. That girl forgot to change up her voice. She forgot to bind her chest today. And she was being sent home. Shame...

Micha went after her, and once the two were alone, she gave the other girl her number. She thought it was flirting at first, almost slapping the purple headed one, but then realized the figure she had. It was barely noticeable in her clothes, but the hourglass figure she kept was something men would never do. At least these kinds of men.

**"Text me. I'll tell you how things are going every so often. If i don't answer...Assume I'm dead or something"**

Micha gave a small laugh. The other girl doing the same. They hugged before the girl walked away and Micha went back.

The general spoke up, not really liking the thing he just saw.

**"What was that all about?"**

**"I was uh...Scolding her. She's my girlfriend. Didn't even recognize her yesterday..."**

**"... So you didn't know?"**

**"No. Not at all"**

He gave a nod before pulling out a crossbow. He shot it at the top of a tree. The arrow sticking into it and taunting the men at the bottom.

**"Now. Everyone will take turns trying to get the arrow. But you will be carrying things with you"**

He grabbed two rocks on strings that were behind him.

**"How you carry them is up to you. But you must have them tied to your body somehow. Many prefer on their wrists. Some chose ankles. You can decide..."**

Dropping the rocks, he waited for someone to step up and grab them. Waiting to see who the brave soul was. Yea, that soul was Micha.

She stepped up, picking up the rocks but almost falling over when she did. They must be at least 50 pounds each. And so small? What were they made of?!

She tied each one to her wrists. Trying to see what was easiest, but with everything she could do, she couldn't even get close.

All the others tried too. None of them getting any further that she did. In fact, she had gotten the furthest, and that was still close to the trunk. If she was going to do this properly, she'd have to keep her monster self hidden. But it did cross her mind to go ahead and use it. Wouldn't she be killed then?

Whatever. As the day went on, it was a lot of physical training. The girl had no idea how grueling and straining this would be. She signed up for fighting and training. Not whatever this was!!

Being left behind, being called useless. It wasn't just physically draining, but mentally too. She didn't think she could even get through all of it!

As the group was sent back to camp, she was told to leave. That she wasn't fit for war and she'd be killed right away.

No.

She wouldn't accept that answer. Looking at the tree and the arrow's shadow made her determined. The moonlight shining as she tied the stones to herself. Since no one was awake by this time, she decided to use her claws. What harm would it do? Maybe she could secretly use her monster features to help her through all this too!

Climbing was a struggle. Getting to the top with an extra hundred pounds weighing her down, her claws struggled to grip the bark of the tree. The sweat dripping down her face only encouraging her to go farther. Push herself harder. Prove them **wrong**.

And by morning, she was sitting at the top of the tree. Out of breath, her clothes sticking to her body from the slick sweat that kept her cool all night. And as she saw the brunette general she whistled.

**"Hey. Marco! You wanted an arrow, right?"**

She threw it down, aiming for his foot. He stepped out of the way before it could hit him. The man gave a slight smirk and shook his head. Seeing this, he can't believe he doubted her.

The day was full of the same tiring training. The girl getting through with her secret side. Using her tail to balance, having it tucked under her shirt had it in the perfect position to help her like that. Her unusual toes helping her grip the ground below her, barely being noticeable since they were the same pale as her face. Her agility from years of ballet helped too. It was amazing what she could do.

Marco noted the improvement, thinking it was because she was more determined. That she didn't want to let anyone down. That was only half of it. The other half was that she had nowhere to go after this...

The day was over. She went to her tent to relax and wind down. Finally taking off the bandages after two days of constant squeezing. She took a deep breath and laid back. Closing her eyes and smiling. It felt nice to be free from that...


	4. 4

The hybrid was woken up to the sound of hooves. Buttercup was trying to tell her something important was going on. She got dressed and long out. Oh! Everyone was packing their things! She decided to do the same. Making sure she looked as she did yesterday so she wasn't found out. She watched as everyone was leading their warnicorns out and marching to war. She followed, letting Buttercup carry her most of the way.

After hours of walking, they came upon a small town that was in shambles. It seemed the monsters have already been there. The girl tried her best to ignore all the carnage and debris. Her eyes staying on the sky and the place she wanted to go. Away from this. The fact that Marco looked so distraught made her worry. Yes, she saw that his father was dead, but she didn't know how important that was. She didn't have real parents that loved her. She thought a general was supposed to be strong. Not falter over anything. But she must've been wrong.

Micha was relieved when they started to leave the ruins of the once bustling town. She didn't like seeing things like this

Once again, hours of walking. She didn't have anything to do, so she stayed in the back. Letting her tail be free for once. Yes, she kept it hidden behind her, but since there was no one behind her, she could keep it out.

Finally, something happened. Monsters jumped out and attacked. Most of the soldiers down and fighting back. Micha jumped into action, grabbing the tail of one of them while hiding her own, pulling the monster off, only for it to turn and attack her. A gash on her lower stomach, but that didn't matter right now. The adrenaline rushing through her kept it numb.

That's when she saw their leader. Toffee. She's heard so much about him the past few days. About how he's cunning and smart. How he always knows what to do and how they'd have to do the unexpected to take him down.

That's when she saw the red armored general rushing at the septarian. She grabbed her sword and rushed after him, knowing that he was going off plan. He wasn't doing as he said he'd do. Anger and fury must've taken over the general, causing him to act recklessly. Seeing the weapon the monster leader was holding made her run faster. Her tail in her shirt, helping her balance so she could go that fast.

The clashing of metal. The sound of the general's cries of emotional pain. The adrenaline pumping through her body. It was all a little too much for her to deal with. And just as Toffee was about to land a direct hit on Marco, the hybrid stabbed the septarian and kicked him away. She quickly grabbed Marco and lead him to the rest of the Meaman army, telling him that they needed to retreat. They already lost four soldiers and they couldn't afford anymore casualties.

Finally, he agreed. Seeing as how Toffee was in shock from being taken down, even for a moment, just by brute force and not magic, they took their opportunity to flee. But things were starting to get dark. The blood coming from her lower stomach wasn't stopping. Her vision got blurry as she collapsed. Her voice giving once last weak plea. One for help.


	5. 5

Something went wrong

Micha's eyes fluttered open. She noticed the bandages on her chest have been taken off, replaced with a loose shirt. There were bandages on her stomach and shorts instead of her longer pants so she could hide her tail. Why was it so cold? She pulled the blanket around ger shoulders, sitting up and sighing softly.

Outside the tent she could hear muttering. Someone talking to Marco. What were they saying? She couldn't quite make it out. Her brain was still kinda waking up from everything. All she could make out were names. Micha. Marco. And one other word that sounded familiar.

Freak

That's when she saw Marco open the tent and look to her. He noticed the horns first. Then those sharp teeth, the tail, the strange colors skin, her figure, her gender? Alarms going off in his mind. A monster? A Mewman? A girl!

**"You lied to me"**

**"...i"**

**"No. You're not one of us. You were probably leading us to a trap..."**

**"But i wasn't even leading!"**

**"You have a silent way..."**

She stayed quiet. That wasn't true!! She opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off.

**"You're going to stop fighting beside us. You're not to follow us. And you will go home"**

She sighed. Looking at the ground and nodding slightly. That's... That's fine. She didn't expect him to let her stay if he found out. She honestly expected to be killed on the spot. But to be let go and told to never show her face again.

He had the others pack up the tent and supplies. They gave her Buttercup and her things. Forcing her to stay alone and where she was.

Hours pass. She's cold, scared, and has no where to go. Buttercup laid down and let the girl lean against her, bringing a bit of warmth to her. She had no idea where she was, who she was, or what she was. She wasn't Heinous. Nor Micha. And her chosen name was never used. She wasn't a Mewman. But she wasn't a monster either. Her morals were the same as any Mewman, but her looks were a mix of both of the races. Her mind soon went blank. Only trying to stay warm.

She ended up passing out, staying alive only by her friend and the thin blanket she was left with.

Being woken up be a voice was never appreciated. Especially when you don't know who's voice it is. But opening her eyes to see the grey skin of the septarian scared her. She backed away and grabbed her sword, pointing it at him and trying to seem brave.

**"That's not going to work again"**

**"W-what do you want?! Are you gonna kill me?!"**

**"No. It was a tempting thought, but seeing as how you were abandoned by your army and left to die, i was going to offer a helping hand"**

Lies. He wasn't doing it for that reason. He wanted someone as strong as she was on his side. Someone with the bravery and tenacity that she had shown in the little time he saw her. Someone he could use and exploit...

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You're brave. You're strong. You're everything i want in a warrior fighting behind me. And i thought, since those pesky Mewmans have left you to die, why not join your real family?"**

She stood up. Her body covered with the blanket. Her red skin showing on her feet and hands. Her horns no longer hidden, and her tail swaying back and forth. Toffee held out a hand. A sly smile on his face, knowing that with this little one, he'd win no matter what.

She hesitantly took his hand. Yes, she had morals, but she also wanted revenge for being seen as a freak. She wanted to be strong and respected for who she was, not who she appeared to be. Not as Micha, the brave warrior. Not as Heinous, the girl that brought together two nations. But as herself. The hybrid girl that did what she felt was right. The girl that kept herself strong and brave. The girl that didn't listen to anyone but herself.

The clovers on her cheeks finally showed

after days of being hidden. She didn't know what they meant, she never did. She just thought they were really weird birth marks. But when Toffee saw them, he knew his luck had changed from good, to better. A princess fighting on his side. An abandoned princess at that. One that was given up because of her irregularities. One that was too different to rule or even be known as a Butterfly.

**"What should we call you then?"**

For once, she had a choice in her name. She could be called what she's wanted to be called for years. This was her opportunity to be someone new, and she'd take it.

**"...Meteora..."**


	6. 6

**"Welcome to the winning side, Meteora..."**

Toffee gave a smile. He'd have to get her new clothes soon. She doesn't have her bag and all she really has to wear is Mewman armor. He can't have her wearing that. His people may attack her by accident.

The girl smiled softly. Her hands keeping the blanket around her body. Sure, she had shorts and a t-shirt on. But they weren't hers, she wasn't comfortable in them, and she'd much rather stay covered with a blanket than show what she was forced to wear. She gave a sigh and gestured for Buttercup to get up. The warnicorn doing just that and standing next to her. Meteora decided to pull herself up into the creature's back. keeping herself warm and wrapped up.

**"Lead the way, I guess"**

She watched as Toffee nodded and started to walk. The hybrid tapped the horse's side with her foot, having her follow. Buttercup was the only warnicorn there. She was bred by Mewmans and only they really have the creatures. So, this was a little strange for most of the monsters.

As they went along, Meteora was thinking. What if this was the wrong choice? Her mind told her that fighting the ones who raised her was wrong. But every other fiber of her being told her that they never did anything for her. They used her. Her innocence, her eagerness to please, her simple mind. She was just a tool to them. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes closed tight to try and stop those tears from stinging her already cold face. Toffee looked back after hearing sniffles. Normally, he couldn't care less about how the people fighting for him were feeling. He just had to make sure they were physically well. But this was different. He has taken a liking to this girl. Probably because he was impressed with her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was a princess. And that she didn't even know she was one. Then again, it could be there fact that she's new. Or a girl. Or any number of things.

He kept his normal, almost emotionless expression while slowing down a bit. He was now walking next to the warnicorn. His hand moving to the girl's back. She had flinched at the sudden touch, not expecting him to do that. Meteora's eyes opened, looking to the leader. Tears still welling up, but not falling.

**"What's on your mind?"**

**"...What if I'm not doing the right thing? Sure, revenge would be nice, but these people _raised _me..."**

**"Did they? I've heard of a few monsters being taken care of by them, and every single one of them is just as wild as they would be if their parents raised them. They bring themselves up. There's nothing that those people have done for you...Is there?"**

She went silent. Those eyes narrowing as she gave a small 'huh'. They really haven't. She did chores, sat in her room, and snuck out to let her monster side be free. It's not like Olga helped with that. She just did what she felt was right. Not what _was_ right.

**"No... There isn't..."**

**"Then why should_ you_ feel like you owe them? They don't deserve your mercy. They deserve what's coming to them, right?"**

**"Right!"**

She was done crying. Wiping her face as she gave a smile. It was one of energy. One that showed determination and gave a shiver of fear into anyone that wasn't on her side.

The septarian smiled too. Finally seeing her this excited was just what he needed. Finally, she would be up to her full potential. And maybe, if she gets angry enough, she'll be able to use magic. The magic stored in all the royalty. The magic that keeps everything in Mewni working.

Maybe he'll tell her about the marks on her cheeks...It might help it. Screw it. Why not?

**"You know... The Mewmans really did hate you... Those marks on your cheeks? They're for royalty. Only princesses and queens have those. You must've been too different..."**

**"...A Princess?"**

**"You must have been... Possibly the one that people rumor to have been replaced..."**

**"..."**

Soon they got to another town, well... this one was a kingdom. The Spiderbite kingdom.

Things went downhill for the Mewmans. Meteora wasn't exactly enjoying this. She hated seeing innocent people get hurt. But... That look. Toffee had pinned the princess of the kingdom to the ground before looking to Meteora. Those caramel eyes looked to her. Saying 'they did nothing for you'. It was all she needed. Her pale skin turning a pastel purple as she jumped off Buttercup. Her steps were slow and graceful. Her head tilting a bit as she looked to each side. The people that saw the marks on her cheeks were terrified. What was royalty doing with the monsters?! Why was she helping them?!

People fled in fear, but the first one that tried running got tackled to the ground. Pinned there by a fury of claws and teeth. Nothing was escaping her. But things were hurting her. Mainly resilient people trying to bite and scratch her. But the ones that did that, only got it back. But with sharper teeth and nails.

The she heard it. The sound of hooves. the sound of the Mewman army approaching.

She quickly ran inside one of the houses and grabbed a peasant girl's dress from her closet before the building was destroyed. She slipped it on and smiled. At least now she had something she could modify later.

Upon seeing Marco on his warnicorn, she smirked. Running past and scratching the animal's leg to the point it couldn't stand. She then hopped on Buttercup, hearing the septarian tell everyone to move on before they had to fight more. Buttercup ran in the direction towards the monster's leader, and Meteora stuck her tongue out at Marco.

Laughter filling the air from the monsters. The hybrid knew that the general would tell his men to search for survivors. So they just got away without having to fight.


	7. 7

**_Starting writing this at 11 pm. if it seems odd or different from the other writing, that's why._**

Meteora was fixing the dress she had stolen. The brown itchy fabric being cut by smooth claws and readjusted by short braids of vines. It looked natural. And it was perfect. Short, bland, yet with her figure, it looked good.

Toffee noticed the new look. Seems he didn't have to do much for her. She was pretty self sufficient. And now that he could actually take a look at her body, he seemed to like what he saw. The thought of dominating the hybrid and claiming her crossed his mind, but it's not something he's gonna act on.

She climbed up a tree to watch the sunset. Once she was up there, she stayed almost perfectly still. Her claws keeping her still as her tail swayed slightly. It had to go under the skirt, so she's gonna have to get used to not having it straight up. She didn't want to show what's under there.

Toffee gave a small smile, watching her agilely climb up. It was a shock. Seeing a girl so strong. Seeing a hybrid in itself was...Well, she's the first he's ever seen! So it's rare. He thought it would never happen. Now if only he could figure out what kind of monster she was. It really did stump him.

Once the firey sun had finally set, Meteora climbed down, almost being too tired to care that people could see the cloth under her skirt. It really didn't matter at this point.

She yawned quietly. Her eyes closing as she curled up on the blanket she had laid out near the fire a few other monsters were sitting around to keep warm. Toffee noted that her feral ways were cat-like. And the markings on her arms could relate her to cats, but he didn't think that was right. Her tail was too strange to be a cat. The little tuft of hair on the end and no where else didn't seem like a feline. Besides. Her skin looked to be more tough than furry.

He watched as she slept. His mind still trying to figure out what she was. Kappa? No... Not a slime. Nor septarian, that's for sure. She does seem to have two personalities, so maybe a conjoinican was one of her parents? That would explain the red skin and fangs. And the horns. But the tail was a mystery.

Unless...Toffee stood up and walked away. His mind still racing, but the idea that came to him made no sense! No one has seen the King of Monsters in forever! But she had all the right features! Everything made sense now... Or...at least the hybrid made sense.

So, she was the rightful Queen of Mewni, and Queen of Monsters. Nice to see he could negotiate both sides with her. And if he played his cards right, he might be able to get her to hide her monster side for a plan he had.

He walked back to the group, noticing how much time has actually passed. Being lost in thought made him lose three hours. The fire was out, everyone was scattered and asleep, except for those patrolling, and the stars being the only light.

A cool night breeze blew through the area. Toffee watched the leaves on the surrounding trees rustle and fall. And once his eyes laid upon the hybrid, he saw her shivering.

Sure, she was fine, but a mewman being cold can lead to sickness. Monsters don't get sick that often, and when they do, it normally leads to death, not having the proper medicine to get better. He walked over, scooping the girl up in his arms and sitting down on the ground. After laying her in his lap, he grabbed the blanket she was laying on before and wrapped it around her.

The septarian didn't sleep that night. He didn't get that tired. Instead he made sure the girl was safe and warm. Watching her snuggle close to him in her sleep and keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Once morning came, Meteora stretched and woke up. Seeing that she was so close to that grey skin made her jump and back away. Running off to go probably get breakfast.

Once she came back, Toffee was holding a dress that looked like it would fit her. He had a few other things too, but after gesturing for her to sit next to him, she decided to listen to whatever he was thinking.

**"You understand this will be for the good of our kind, right?"**

**"Yes, but what is it?"**

**"We're going to dress you as a peasant girl. A hostage. You're going to hide your monster side, but show those clovers on your cheeks. We're going to take you to Butterfly castle and negotiate. The Mewmans get back their long lost princess, monsters get to roam free through Mewni and there will be no more royalty..."**

**"But... You're giving me away? To them?"**

**"Not at all. I promise. You're going to show them your true self. You're going to be kicked out once again, but since the Butterfly family will have nothing left, you'll be free. Free to do whatever you want..."**

The girl looked at the boring dress. It was so...Bland. It looked like it's been through a lot too. Maybe years of wear and tear. But she sighed.

**"So, do you want to go through with this plan?"**

**"... Let's do it"**

That smile. The same one from before. The one to strike fear into any Mewman. It returned.


	8. 8

Meteora closed her eyes. The plan being set into action. The monsters made their way to Butterfly castle. The hybrid hid her monster side. Her hair covering the horns, pale skin returning once more. Tail inside clothes and claws made to nails.

Princess Star and Queen Moon, having two entirely different views on this war, were trying to decide what to do. That's when the door opened. The septarian walking into the throne room and leading the girl inside with him. She was wearing a brown ripped up dress with a white apron on it. A blindfold covering her eyes and ropes around her wrists.

Her cheeks showing those clovers and seemingly stained with tears. She had been crying earlier to make this look more authentic.

**"Queen Moon. Princess Star. I have one of your own. A princess that has been living as a peasent...I will return her, if you agree to my terms"**

Star gasped, going over and getting close to the girl. She looked at Toffee with a newfound rage. The simple gaze staring through his very soul.

Moon calmly walked over. Her eyes going to the hand that was holding the girl. His missing finger being something she was still quite proud of. But she ran a finger over the girl's cheek, making sure the clovers were real, and not just make up used to make her look like a princess. Upon seeing they were real, she backed away. Her gaze going to her daughter.

Star looked determined. Her normal happy demeanor was gone. Those crystal blue eyes going cold. Finally, the princess spoke.

**"What are your requests"**

Moon sighed. Not wanting to agree to anything the monsters said. That didn't stop her daughter though. Star was rebellious.

**"The war shall end. You will give up the crown and let both the monsters and your people decide who's in charge. Monsters will no lonfer be seen as enemies. Or at the very least, you'll call your armies off. Fighting will end. Then, you get your precious missing princess back..."**

He shoved Meteora. Her feet kinda fumbling and causing her to fall to her knees. She gave a small whimper. Tears making the blindfold damp.

Star growled under her breath. She took the cloth from the girl's eyes. Seeing those pink begging orbs made the blonde nod. She didn't want to agree, but she had to choice after seeing how scared Meteora was.

**"We will call off our armies. We'll let you roam free as long as you do not bring harm to our people. I'll give up the crown. As will my mother"**

**"Star!"**

Moon didn't like this. But the princess agreed, and that was enough for Toffee. He untied the girl's wrists and smiled.

**"Then it's settled"**

He turned and left. Meteora was still sitting on the ground. Her hands rubbing her wrists, trying to nail down the pathetic and useless act. Star offered a hand to help her up, a soft smile on her face. Once she was standing, she spoke.

**"You gave up everything... For someone you don't even know..."**

**"I don't need to know you. You're family. There's nothing i wouldn't do for family..."**

Meteora didn't know what to say. She's never had someone say that to her. She's never had anyone call her family and mean it like that. It made her hug the former princess and thank her.

The hybrid was conflicted now. As she felt Star hug back, she didn't know if she should show her monster side. But if she is loved the way that's said, they'll let her stay anyway.

Only hours pass. Toffee is starting to get anxious. Where is Meteora? She should be out by now! Staying with them wasn't part of the plan!

But by now, Meteora had shown ber monster self to Star and found herself to be welcome. She had a family who cared about her! One that didn't care about her monster side, and one that accommodated for it. Star let her borrow some clothes, letting her have a short dress and thigh high socks so they wouldn't have to cut a hole for her tail. She got to borrow some boots that were kinda spikey but fun at the same time. This was so much better than the rags she was wearing before!!

**"You grew up with St. Olga? And you still think you're special?"**

**"Well, yea. I was basically her daughter. Not a princess that needed to be trained. Sure, she tried to get me to hide everything, but in the end that helped me get to this point"**

**"I can't believe it...She didn't breal you down? To rebuild you into a perfect girl?"**

**"She tried. But it takes a lot to break me"**

Meteora smirked as she let Star paint her claws. This was nice. She could still be a monster, and a girl, but adventurous too! She had everything she ever wanted!

As the sun reached its peak in the sky, the two girls went outside. They went into the forest but on the way, Meteora stopped a few times. While fighting with the monsters, she made a few friends she wanted to say hi to. Star was ready to fight, but upon seeing her new sister hug a few monsters, she calmed down. Ready to accept this. She wasn't really ready to admit it though.

That's when the hybrid saw those eyes. The candy colored eyes that made her as confident as she is now. The eyes that said "This isn't the plan". The ones that made her hesitate before being pulled along by Star.

But not before mothing something to the septarian.

**"...I'm not betraying you...I promise"**


	9. 9

As Meteora and Star went into the firest, Meteora knew what she had to do. Her eyes narrowing as she sighed. Toffee sae that she was accepted. But she couldn't just turn on her monster family. Even if Star is her _real _family, she had to get rid of her. And then Moon. Make herself the rightful ruler of the land. Have monsters be free. Have Mewmans be punished for how she was treated.

Meteora looked at the wand. Her eyes showing fascination and pure curiousity. Star noticed this and kinda took advantage of her monster side. She teased the girl with it. But that was over fast. Meteora was not about to be teased with a wand...

**"Can i hold it?"**

**"I guess. You are a Butterfly"**

Star handed it over. The wand changing to fit the hybrid. Red and purple handle, green clover at the bottom. The ball of energy encased in two black horns. It was so strange to the blonde girl. She didn't know what to say.

**"...**** That's amazing"**

**"...I feel like i was meant to have this..."**

**"Maybe because you were..."**

Meteora smiled at that. She handed it back, watching as it went back to the shimmering yellow and purple. The two decided to just mess around in the forest. Star teaching the hybrid about magic and dipping down. Teaching her about butterfly forms and their history.

Meteora was really enjoying all this! Her mind going to what the old queens would look like. Solaria and Eclipsa were the ones that fit her intrest. They were complete opposites. Yet mother and daughter! It was amazing!!

Hours pass. Star taught the girl some spells, how to transform, and how to use the wand properly. The two walked back to Butterfly castle. Meteora having a skip in her step and a wide smile on her face. Watching the sun go down over the horizon as they walked.

**"Sunset is always my favorite..."**

**"It is pretty. But come on, we gotta get home before Mom gets worried"**

Star smiled and pulled the girl along.

Once the two were settled into ved, Meteora hugged a stuffed animal close. Yes, it was one of Star's, but she liked it. She was in a sleeping bag on the floor, but having an actual bed and not wanting to leave Star's room.

Nightmares filled the hybrid's head as she drifted off to sleep. Her claws digging into the soft plush of the toy in her arms. A cold sweat running down her forehead as she tossed and turned. Finally awaking with a scream.

Panting softly, she looked around. Star was still asleep. The room was dark, only being lit up by the moonlight shining through the window.

The window. Perfect. Meteora went to the closest wall and climbed up onto it. Star's room being a mess of loud things and clothes. As she climbed along the wall, Star woke up. The dark figure she saw in her room startled her. Causing her to reach for her wand and shout out a spell.

Tiny glass-like cupcakes hit the girl. She fell from the wall and landed on her back. Glass sticking out of her arm and back. The girl winced as she felt the warm blood running down her body. Staining the clothes she had borrowed.

Star gasped, going over and trying to help her up. Meteora growled at her and got up on her own. Pushing star away with tears in her eyes before climbing out the window. Fabric lingering behind only for a moment before being pulled out with her. Just a simple scarf. That's it. Just to stay warm.


End file.
